Confusionklok
by Toki the Drummer
Summary: Toki somehow manages to get everyone in the band, besides Murderface, confused about their orientation involving him. Meanwhile, a war breaks out between Toki and Murderface. Toki is getting more aggressive, and things just aren't staying as simple as they used to be at Mordhaus. Pairing; TokixSkwis, TokixNathan, TokixPickles Warning; Part of a Series of Episodes about Dethklok.


Yo, Ayem Toki the Drummer, otherwise known as Pickles or Toki, et is a pleasure t'finally be able to post dis 'ere! Fer starters though, I'd like t'say dat this was at one point a roleplay- dat has yet t'be finished! Ef yew would like the rest of the Episodes before posted 'ere shoot me a message on 'ere and lemme know yer interested and want to continue da roleplay with me! Er start a new one.

That said; This was a roleplay which means- dis is the first episode of da few we managed t'get done together. Which means- jaaa, this is a series. One Episode per story, almost... like a giant trilogy! Even though... et'll be more den a trilogy. xD Anyway! I hope yew enjoy~ Rated M for smexy scenes, cursing, alcohol abuse, etc. etc.

* * *

Murderface laid himself lazily against the couch, his eyes glaring toward the ground, glowing with anger and hatred. Now while he always seemed to walk around and portray that wherever he went for some odd reason today seemed to be his worst. Something had clearly pissed him off as he dug the blade of his knife deep into the arm of the couch ripping out the stuffing with one cruel thrust in and out. The rest of the band seemed a little on edge as well as they sat almost in a crudely shaped circle around the 'living room' trying to ignore the same sound that had pissed the bassist off. The sound of Toki's guitar echoed off the walls in clear and prestige tones and riffs- too clean to be Toki's playing but considering Skiwsgaar was there plucking at his guitar like usual-

"Hey, have you guys noticed something about Toki lately? He seems to be practicing a lot more then usual.." Murderface glanced over toward Skwisgaar catching the annoyed icy blue gaze flicked in his direction. The bassist snickered suddenly toward the long haired, blond headed, lead guitarist and spoke directly to him, challenging the dethglare. "Actually, he just might replace you one day, Skwisgaar!"

"Pfft." Skwisgaar shot Murderface his signature "Ams you serious?" look, but secretly he was struggling to listen in on Toki's guitar playing... Just in case. "Ja, maybes in likes millions billions years! He still dildos."

The conversation between the two had seemed to caught the lead singer's attention. His dark night black hair covered his eyes as he glanced toward the ground not wanting to get involved with the conversation between the two. He had heard it all before and as usual history was about to repeat itself at Mordhaus- his chest rumbled with a low grumble. What a pain.

Pickles however, seemed to have a little more to say to the conversation not having learned his lesson from the first couple of rounds. After all, he was already on his second- third? No.. fifth martini and it was only the beginning of the day. But you could you truly blame the red headed Irish drummer? He had to deal with THIS on daily occasions.

"Ye know maybe Murderface is raight. I mean dood, when does Toki ever practice?" He shot a crooked grin before taking another sip of his cold drink not realizing that he had just started a fire between the two. Maybe he had done it on purpose for his own entertainment, I mean, it was pretty damn boring around there.

"See? Pickles thinks I'm right!" The over excited bassist snorts. "But seriously, Skwisgaar, I'd be worried if I were you. He sounds like he is improving quite a bit not to mention playing all -riff-ing night." Though his excitement flared out back into that same old Murderface anger as he growled out "While I don't mind that he is practicing for ONCE, I do mind him interrupting my sleep!"

Skwisgaar's glare softened to an almost monotone look as the licks Toki played started to sound familiar. Was he the only one who noticed? Maybe it was just his imagination but still- "He ams probably just...copies me again." His words lacked his usual sarcastic tone. It was out of character for the Swede. What was running through his mind?

Nathan couldn't help but mutter out in his usual uncaring tone, trying to stop the others from bickering. He wasn't really in the mood to babysit today. "Hnn...probably better he practices..for the band and uhnn..whatever."

Suddenly the little brown haired young rhythm guitarist was in front of them, a scowl covering his usually happy face. He had made sure to practice a little bit more before he had decided to show himself to the rest of the band- the up and challenge the Swede in front of everyone. Determination rang out in his voice clear like the fire in his blue eyes.

"Swisgaars! I DARES you to finds ONE just one things wrong with this!" He took a deep breath for a moment making sure he had it all down as he ignored his bloody, blistered, and throbbing fingers as he rubbed them on his pants. He didn't want the blood to cause him to slip on a chord like they had managed to do previous. Then before anyone could prepare themselves for the dual, he began to ring out each and every part that Skwisgaar played in "Cyborg Slayers" hell bent determined that it would be absolutely perfect.

The band couldn't help but to sit and stare in a stunned silence, amazed at what their little Toki had taught himself to do. It was amazing why with a little practice it was if he had became someone COMPLETELY different!

Skwisgaar's expression was his typical narcissistic look from the challenge. He was eager for Toki to finish just so he could once again rub Toki's flaws in his face, it was his favorite pastime, but as the rhythm guitarist continued on without a single flaw the smug look sloly began to fade until his bright blue eyes were wide and filled with- fear?

Pickles on the other hand was listening closely to the licks of Skwisgaar being played by Toki and it sent him into a fit of chuckles. He was in some strange way, enjoying how the fast notes made his head spin. His feet started to play the imaginary pedals of his imaginary drum set as he let out a long drunken "Woooooah."

Toki on the other hand hadn't seemed to notice any of them. His concentration was focused on his guitar and fingers in front of him. Sweat broke out over his forehead from his concentration- he couldn't screw up! Not now, not whenever he had been practicing for so long so hard to show up Skwisgaar and prove he could be just as good as the Swede! Finally, the song slowly began to draw to an end, excitement gleamed on the Norwegian's face. He had managed to nail it without a single flaw. _Wowee! I.. I actuallys did its...!_With a smug look on his face Toki faced Skwisgaar. "So, Skwisgaars? Yous thinks yous so greats, your nots the only ones now!"

When the silence of the room after Toki finished hit him the Swede felt his face going hot and his nerves skyrocketing. He could feel his four band mates waiting for whatever smart remark the guitarist would have. He ALWAYS had something to say. ALWAYS.

"...It...ams..." His eyes nervously dart from the other band members before settling once again on Toki, the second fastest guitarist, and so clearly now, Skwisgaar's biggest threat. The nerves in his stomach suddenly turned to anger and his smart mouth returned. "I-It am just provins how you can nevers do your owns guitars solos! Amments capables of creating your own always copies me!"

Toki felt the happiness and high of finally being as fast as Skwisgaar fade off his features suddenly turning into hurt- then anger.

"-riff- you Skwisgaar!" He growled lowly. "Yous just nervous abouts me! I could sees it in that smugs apperence! But fines, you wants more? I'll gives you more. I'll creates my OWN guitars solo. Will that be goods enough for you then, Skwisgaar?! I'll beats you one day and  
thens take your spots as lead guitarists and records over YOUR parts, how does thats feel? I'm getting sicks of you constantly putting me downs! Can't yous ever gives me any kinds of compliment insteads of always tearings me down?" He suddenly went to grab the Swede's shirt but the second his raw and actually infected fingers go to grab it, he cringed and pulled his hand away as if he had been shocked. "Ow!" This forced the young guitarist to pause glancing down at his fingers. Angry? tears began to form in his eyes. "The wars has begun Skwisgaar, I hopes you ams readys!"

The deadly silence in the room was suddenly broken by a wide eyed Murderface clearly referring to the rest of the band.

"When did Toki learn how to grow a pair of balls?"

The Swede kept his glare, despite the very obvious fact that Toki is fully capable of beating the shit out of all the members of Dethklok...With the exception of Nathan of course. The fact was Skwisgaar was just far too stubborn to stand down, and his pride had to have the last word in everything. His lips curled as he went to hiss back his own insults, but instead let out a strange little squeak when the Norwegian grabbed hold of his shirt. Glancing down just as Toki cried out and pulled his hands away he saw the very noticeable infection spreading on his overused fingers. Leave it to Toki to get carried away. Instead of showing any sign of concern the Swede instead wrinkled his nose in clear disgust that the infected finger had been so close to his body. And yet we know worse had touched him in the bedroom. Nathan also caught a glance of Toki's fingers. "Brutal! What the -riff-'s wrong with your fingers Toki?"  
That caused the rest of the band to look at Toki's fingers. Pickles, despite being VERY Irish, seemed to pale a whole shade before turning a bit green under the eyes. "Aye...Aye dink I can smell it. I...I gotta lay down."

Toki hid his fingers behind his back and shook his head. "Nothings, nothings is wrongs with my fingers! They ares like any normals fingers!" Even though Toki knew by the sharp pain something was obviously wrong. Murderface wrinkled his nose and looked away when he had caught glimpse of his other band mate's fingers. "Dude, I think you should have those looked at." Toki shook his head quickly.

"Nos! Nos! Only gay dildos goes to the doctors! I needs to write my own solos, I needs to beat Skwisgaars!" Murderface shrugged uncaringly. Why should he care what happened to Toki?

"And... and anyways this isn't abouts my fingers! This is abouts me beatings Skwisgaar!" He looked over at the Swedish bastard and glared. Toki had been drinking (and natrually, going a bit over board with it as well) while he had been practicing. It was clear how he couldn't seem to stand up straight for too long without swaying, it had been something to give him confidence and courage to finally stand up to his long term bully. If Skwisgaar had made one more snide commit, Toki probably wouldn't have hesitated to punch him as hard as he could to make up for all the times he dealt with his shit.

As the conversation progressed the blond merely frowned and rolled his eyes. "Little Tokis thinks he ams betters than me, has yous forgottens that withouts me you amments even bes in de band!" That was true, without a guitarist there would be no rhythm guitarist, that and without the rhythm guitarist the songs just didn't song as...brutal. Something Skwisgaar had actually mentioned when Magnus was kicked out of the band. Try getting him to admit that now. At the harsh reminder Skwisgaar made Nathan turned to the drummer, after pushing him off and regaining his personal space. Apparently when Pickles went to lay down he forgot that he wasn't the only one on the couch and literally tried to drape himself over Nathan. The harsh shove seemed to bring him back to reality...Just a little bit. Nathan then grumbled a comment about Skwisgaar to Pickles despite the fact that anyone in the room would be able to hear it.

"Wow what a dick..." It was the blond's turn to growl, and finally he stood from the couch happy with his height advantage over Toki, reassuring himself as he continued to argue.

"Even withouts yours infexded fingurs you'll nevers be betters than mes, Tokis! Steps aside!" He ordered as he walked right past the Norwegian. Their usual sitting room was becoming pretty claustrophobic, and Skwisgaar needed some space AND air after being confronted by Toki. He was sure to bring his Gibson with him.

"Stops ordering mes around Skwisgaar! I'm nots yours to controls!" Toki snarled. He spun around and grabbed Skwisgaar's arm - ignoring the pain- yanking him so they were face to face. The younger member's eyes narrowed and he balled up his fist only to throw a punch right into Skwisgaar's cheek seconds later not giving him any time to react. Toki made sure to put all of his strength into that first hit so he could grab his attention. "I'ms done taking orders from you, Skwisgaar, you're nots the kings of this band, I ams just as importants as yous!" His usually soft voice echoed around the room, sounding terrifyingly dark and cruel.

Murderface watched Toki nail Skwisgaar and sucked in a breath. It wasn't like this was the first time him and the Swede had gotten into it, but physically he could tell that Toki wasn't going to hold back, which meant this one was going to turn ugly, fast. Memories from the Snakes and Barrels concert had managed to make their way into the bass players head, reminding him that Toki may seem frail, but once pissed off he could kill just like the rest of them. That poor fan had it coming, and he even had turned on Murderface as if he was about to  
attack him. So would he take a chance and get into the middle of this fight?

"Hell no!" He snorted to himself and looked at Nathan and Pickles with a curious look on his face as if asking "are any one of you going to break this up? 'Cause I'm not." Even though he probably knew the answer to the question already. Though the brawl would be fun and entertaining to watch- as long as neither of them got seriously injured.

Skwisgaar was satisfied to get the last word in (or so he thought) and planned on fleeing right back to his room to get in some of his own practice and prove to Toki and mostly himself why the title of lead guitarist was HIS. He'd be damned before letting that damned Norwegian take it away right before his eyes. However that plan didn't happen, and before he knew what was happening he was stumbling backwards when Toki grabbed him. His blue eyes widening in surprised before squeezing shut tightly when the first hit was nailed. Toki NEVER hit him before, let alone that -riff-ing hard! Even that one time in stage before the whole Twinkletits episode Toki had gotten into a fight (or tried to) with everyone but Skwisgaar. Not only did Toki's actions knock the Swede on his ass, but damn did that punch knock him on his ass! It was hard enough that his sight blurred long enough for him to stumble again, his long legs tangling with each other and causing him to fumbled backwards. Luckily he fell back into a little table and was saved from being knocked completely to the floor.

There was a "OOOOOH!" moment between the rest of the band, and at Murderface's question Nathan grunted out a clear NO. Pickles, being the considerate one, gave a sigh before speaking up.

"Ok guys! Just cool it, ah-right? We can all-" Pickles was interupted by an infuriated Scandinavian howl coming from the Swede himself. As soon as Skwisgaar's sight leveled out and the throbbing in his jaw shot up to his head he saw a flash of red and before he knew what he was doing he yelled out and dove right for Toki. He was still a little dizzy and miscalculated his leap, but luckly managed to collide with Toki's lower half. Most likely due to the liquor in Toki's system managed to knock him to the ground. With that moment of having the advantage Skwisgaar grabbed a handful of brown hair as he contemplated where to return the punch. "...tusan också!" best bet was the face! And so he gave Toki a slug.

Toki had been caught off guard by the sound of Pickles voice trying to talk to two out of the fight. He had just barely began to turn around to face Pickles with a yell from Skwisgaar caught his attention- but it was too late. By the time he had spun around to defend himself he felt the breath leave his lungs as the Swede collided with him. Already slightly off balance from the alcohol Toki was thrown to the ground with ease leaving him gasping for air from the impact. Before he had time to recover from the pain Skwisgaar was ontop of him again this time grabbing his hair- which was actually painful as hell- before nailing him one good time in the face. Toki let out a small cry from the sharp pain that came with the blow. It left him seeing stars for a moment- for he wasn't used to getting into any kind of physical brawls, much less getting assulted himself. But he wasn't going to let his bully get the better of him. After all, he started the fight, he needed to end it to prove to the guitar player that he could be just as good as the other. Then again the alcohol in his system was playing against him- it took him a bit to regain himself. But once he recovered he let out a short growl.

"That -riff-ings hurt, Skwisgaar you dildo!" Toki's hand shot up and grabbed a huge clump of the swede's long blond hair before yanking on it as rough as he could, trying to yank him off before lifting up his head to headbutt Skiwsgaar in the stomach with all his might hoping to knock the air out of him like Skwisgaar did to Toki moments ago. The minute he would get Skwisgaar down- he was going to beat the shit out of him. Toki could tell by the throbbing in his head and eye that he was for sure going to devolpe a black eye later on.

Murderface watched as the fight went on, half tempted to make some popcorn and watch. He had been right, it was very entertaining. It beat the boredom around their home with ease. Though then again by the way things were looking it was about to get even worse- around Tokis eye had already begun to swell. Just how bad was it going to get before one of them had to step in to stop them? ... "I hope never." Murderface snickered before yelling "Kick his ass, Skwisgaar, come on, you're going to let some kid beat you up?" He grinned. _Edging on the fight, now THAT is fun._ Though the deth (pun!) glare he received from Toki shut him up instead of continuing to cheer the Swede on.

"-riff-S YOU!" Was all he could think to shout back just as his hair was grabbed, causing blond locks to wildly cover his face as it cringed his pain. He grinded his teeth together and even though he was at an awkward position on top of the Norwegian he managed to dig his boot into the floor and stubbornly stay ontop the other. He too had been there at the Snakes n Barrels reunion, and wasn't tempted to play role reversal right now. However the headbutt fulfilled its purpose; the Swede wheezed and shrunk back, but couldn't let the opportunity slip past and wrapped an arm around Toki's now exposed neck. A quick change of position and Skwisgaar felt he was trying to imitate the stupid Americans fake wrestling moves, and doing an awkward job of it. He could TRY to choke Toki out, but he just wasn't so lucky.

Murderface's brief cheers made him feel a little daring, so he began to pound the side of his fist on Toki's back. Murderface was right, again, watching the two Scandinavians go at each others throats WAS entertaining, especially for the lead singer. They hadn't done much but it was already showing on the two. Skwisgaar was already showing the mother of all bruises on his jaw and then there was Toki's eye. There might have been a little more hair-pulling than Nathan prefered, but this was better than any cooking show.

Pickles, having been the only one to miss Toki's episode at Snakes n Barrels for he was having his own right on stage, still didn't give up hope on breaking it up. Downing the last of his martini he pushed himself up from the couch with a huff and shuffled his way over. A tilt of the head and a scratch of the dreads later Pickles figured out what to do! It was a brilliant idea, in the Irishman's head. So picking up the lamp from the very table Skwisgaar collided with he carefully proded at them like he was trying to separate two fighting and diseased cats. "Cammon guys! Knack it aff, yer gonna break something and then how are we ganna play the shows?"

Toki had just enough time to grin when he saw that Skwisgaar had been affected by the headbutt before he felt an arm wrap around his throat. His grin turned into a snarl and he fought with his arm for a moment trying to escape his grasp. He struggled for a moment and managed to spit out

"I hates you Skwisgaar, I hopes something happens to wheres you'll nevers be ables to plays the guitars agains!"

Then he felt it. Strike after strike, after strike on his back. With every blow it sent a shock of pain down and up his spine. Toki knew he couldn't handle too much more pain and Skwisgaar was ahead as always. Though the more he thought about it the more he trashed around in his grasp and the more desperate he became. He clawed at the Swede's arms with his nails drawing blood with ease yet when Skwisgaar don't budge he moved on to his second plan. Toki opened his mouth up and bit down on whatever skin of his that he could reach. Blood rushed into his mouth from the bite but he continued sinking his teeth deeper into the flesh uncaring at the taste of his blood. Using that as a very painful distraction he then took another swing at Skwisgaar's perfect little nose- and managed to catch him off guard and hit it head on. Though the sound of bones crunching and knife-like pain that ran down his hand warned him that another tough blow to any bone like that, and Toki would break his hand.

Though instead of stopping he just took his other fist and swung it at the other side of Skwisgaars face- wanting to really damage that little sneer of his. Another strange bone chilling sound- though still as if on rampage Toki did not stop. Trying to throw blow after blow after blow to Skwisgaar's head to make him dizzy enough to either falll of so Toki could finish the job or at least dizzy enough to wear he could get the Swede off of him. He only paused for a split second to give Pickles that cruel cold look he shot Murderface at that concert warning him to back off before he continued the onlsaught. Every bone and atom in his body rang to break the Swede the best he could to beat him in this fight to prove that Skwisgaar wasn't the best at everything like he thought he was. Though Toki had to admit, the adrenaline was slowly dying down and the pain that didn't feel too bad before began to get worse and worse.

Murderface caught the look he shot Pickles and shook his head. "Man, Pickles, I wouldn't get too close to that fight, they might just drag you into it... especially Toki." He paused for a moment before taking the time to throw Skwisgaar another cheer.

"Come on, we all know you can kick Toki's ass just like you can beat him at your guitar skills!" Murderface knew he was making it worse, but hey? The fun most go on right? There was nothing else better to do, and since Nathan seemed to be enjoying it, he felt no remorse over his actions- like he ever did anyway.

Skwisgaar was feeling confident that perhaps he might actually win against Toki up until the point he felt teeth chomping down on his side. He yelled out and stopped the punching just to take hold of brown hair again. He was tempted to try and rip the Norwegian off but at the last second thought against him. The chilling thought that if he were to do so might actually result in Toki biting off a good piece of him. It was that distraction that gave Toki the change to punch him right in the nose. His head snapped back, and the blinding pain (literally, his sight went white) along with the sound of bone crunching confirmed that Toki had succeded in breaking his nose. To put the icing one the cupscake the taste of blood filled his mouth as it poured from his nose. That didn't stop Toki from  
delivering the next series of punches, the second hit his cheek bone causing him to bite into his cheek, the next his temple, at that point Skwisgaar instinctively tried to hold his head back. With another angered yelled, and for his once perfect little nose, he released his snake-like-grip on Toki's neck and delivered his own punch right in the middle of Toki's head. Big mistake, with nothing to hold onto Skwisgaar found himself falling backwards, and just like that he was off Toki and right in front of that violent little mentalcase. Flashes of Snakes n Barrels played before Skwisgaar wavering eyesight as Toki shot the dethstare at Pickles. The drummer's green eye widened in completely shock, his mouth dropped and instincts must have kicked in for he instantly stopped his caring prodind  
*proding, took a step back, and even dropped the lamp causing it to shattered against the floor. Meanwhile Skwisgaar wasn't finished just yet, and no way was he going to end up like that big mouthed fan. Using the advantage of his long legs and not wanting Toki to fill the gap and finish the fight for good he shot out his leg, and shot a red-toothed sneer of satisfaction when he felt the heel of his boot colliding with Toki's face.

Meanwhile the now shaken Pickles returned to the couch, eying around for most likely another martini.

"Dear Gad...Toki lost 'is mind! What are we ganna do?" Nathan knew, deep down, that for the sake of his band that the fight would have to be broken up sooner or later...But it was just too fuckin' brutal to watch. Pickles understood the look in those acid green eyes and frowned.

"Na'tin. Dood. That's seriously facked up."

Toki was up and about to leep on top of Skwisgaar when he felt his heel connect with his jaw. Pain rode threw his mouth as he felt a tooth  
literally get knocked out of its place. He spat in on the floor and wiped the blood off the side of his mouth. He sat there for a moment in shock as he looked at his one tooth -and a few others were loose!- before he turned his attention to Skwisgaar and snarled seeming to completely lose himself.

"SEES WHATS YOUS -riff-ING DIDS? IF ONLY YOUS WOULD COMPLIMENTS ME FROM TIMES TO TIMES AND STOPS TREATINGS ME LIKES SHITS!" He lunged on top of Skwisgaar then, spitting out another tooth before ramming his head into Skiwsgaar's multiples of times. It was as if the adranline prevented Toki from feeling the pain as the two skulls crashed into each other even though he began to get dizzy after a few hard hits. Finally he rammed his knee into the Swede's stomach hoping to make him cough up blood. Then Toki continued his onslaught with his fists, continuely punching Skwisgaar from his broken nose, to his head, to his cheek and on and on. As if he wanted Skwisgaar dead as if all the pint up years of rage and hatred finally came out on him as revenge.

Murderface couldn't continue to watch. Even the brutality was enough to make him sick. Both were bleeding heavily. Toki didn't notice but he  
had a peice of bone sticking out of his hand. Probably had broken one of his fingers. The punches had left deep purple/green welps on their skin. Neither one of them looked to be in any decent condition. Not to mention the sound of his bandmates bones snapping almost made him vomit. It had to be stopped. Toki was out of control and they didn't need to lose Skwisgaar to some kind of comma that Toki put him in. Else they would be out of two guitarists and wouldn't be able to play at all for awhile. He heard Pickles talking to Nathan and glanced over at the both of them, confused. "What? What is -riff-ed up?" He glanced at Nathan curiously. "What in the hell does he plan on doing to get Toki off of him?"

Oh boy, now he'd done it. The battered Swede went hollow when he saw the last of the reason leave Toki's pale blue eyes, just like in the SnB reunion. 'Valhalla I ams soons enterings your gates.' He thought to himself just as the Norwegian began his ranting. There was nothing he could do but curl up in the best protective ball ever preformed by a human being just as Toki began his onslaught. It didn't help much, but it would delay his death a little. The Gods must have been feeling generous for the feeling left Skwisgaar's body completely, and like he was floating outside of himself all he felt and heard where the sickening thuds, crunches, and jerks as his body became Toki's punching bag. The many blows to his head teetered him on the edge of consciousness and now there really was nothing he could do as his limbs weakened and that little pathetic pose he took uncurled and left himself wide open for Toki's attacks. Yeah it was pretty clear he lost this fight, but at least he had given the brunette possible the worst fight he'd ever be in.

Everyone's eyes were on the two from the moment Skwisgaar's boot said howdy to Toki's jaw, proving Pickles point and finally convincing Nathan to step in. It was TOO brutal, and unlike at SnB Toki wasn't about to kill some random annoying jackoff that could be quickly covered up by the klokateers and a room full of drunk dieing people high of killer raybeams. *Woah! Good song title. But then again, Murderface asked a good question. Nathan's huge footballs shoulders gave a weak shrug.

"Uhhh I dunno, stop him I guess." Pickles squeezed the bridge of his nose, unable to watch his bandmate's murder and just stand there talking about it anymore.

"Dood, just facking do something. Or I'm going to go get Charles or sumthin'." He was starting to feel like a tattletale, and didn't THAT make him feel like shit. Nathan groaned like he was being ordered to do some horrible tedius chore but finally did the lead singer stand from the couch and walk his was over to Toki and Skwisgaar. From the looks of things he may have already been too late, the Swede was barely trying to stop the hits, his blue eyes rolled up in his head, and both were drenched in blood, bruises, teeth, and probably bits of bone. Brutal. Nathan would have to get his voice recorder after this, he was being overflowed with song ideas. But first thing's first. His hulking form shadowed over the rhythm guitarist until finally did he quite fearlessly put his size to use and quickly wrap his huge arounded his battered yet very diseled body of the norwegian and just like that lifted him into the air.

Yet he held him like at the millasecond Toki showed any signs of lashing out at Nathan he would find himself hurled across the room, not only that but Nathan made sure that in his iron hold he had Toki's arms pinned to his side and his own face craned as far away back from the norwegian as possible. He didn't need a remake of his face today, unlike Skwisgaar whose purple/green bruised swollen bloody and just plain BROKEN face needed medical treatment as well as possible future surgeries. "Toki don't!" Nathan's growl of a voice filled the silent room, which held an atmosphere like that of a grenade with the pin removed.

"Enough!" He roared, and took a second to take possibly the millionth peek down at the blond, whose blond hair was no dyed a mixture of oranges, pinks, and red.

"Woah... I think you might have actually killed him..."


End file.
